


Bruises on Porcelain

by Mimeka563



Series: BottomKage Supremacy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, BottomKage Supremacy, Clothed Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Size Kink, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimeka563/pseuds/Mimeka563
Summary: Smut. Thank you
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: BottomKage Supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143767
Kudos: 123





	Bruises on Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Here, a story.

‘Bang'

A loud noise of a door shutting from the second floor echoed throughout the whole house. The owner, who had fallen asleep on the couch, jolted awake in panic. His lithe form trembling as he heard footsteps descending the stairs. He pulled his blanket over his head and curled up even more

  
Tobio waited with battered breath as the person stopped at the edge of the couch. He knew Tobio was there and Tobio doesn't know what to do in such circumstances. He was cut off from his thoughts by a familiar voice, while the owner touched his blanket covered thigh.

  
“Tobio-chan, would you be a good little boy and come out? Oikawa-san needs your help" Tobio peeked out of his blanket, looking at the older man with confusion. Tooru just smiled softly. “Tobio-chan, get up and let's go upstairs~” Even though he acts like he was talking to a child, he still kept a fair amount of flirting in his tone.

  
Tobio shook his head and curled up on the couch, hiding from Tooru's gaze that raked over his form. The older man made a displeased sound before pulling off the blanket and throwing it away. “You're not being a good boy, Tobio~” He cooed, eyes hungrily taking in the sight before him.

  
Tobio, being the adorable boy that he is, wore a cream-colored shirt that reaches mid-thighs and a cute red lacy panties that complimented his porcelain skin. He looked up at Tooru with teary eyes and trembling hands, looking helpless.

  
Tooru stared at the beauty before him for at least two more minutes before gliding his fingers against Tobio's thigh, licking his lips at the feeling of soft skin against his calloused fingers. Tobio must be feeling pleased too, with how he shivered at the touch. 

  
Tooru sat on the couch and grabbed both of Tobio's thighs, chuckling at the soft yelp Tobio emitted, before pulling him closer. He got on his knees between Tobio's parted thighs and smirked at the boy beneath him. Tooru ran his hands from his thighs up to his waist and stayed there, rubbing his thumb in circular motions that made Tobio writhe. “Hey baby, color?” He asked, kissing Tobio's forehead gently.

  
Tobio looked at Tooru before whispering a timid “Green".

  
He gasped as a sharp sting formed in his cheek, looking at Tooru with teary eyes. “O-Oikawa-san?” He sniffled as he brought a hand to his cheek in hopes to soothe the stinging sensation. Tooru took his hand away and pinning it down besides his head. “Tobio-chan, darling, stop moving for me” Tooru growled, pressing his crotch against his significant other's. 

  
Tobio gasped, nodding obediently as he let Tooru grind against him, mewling at the feeling of lace against his dick which was starting to get hard from the slap earlier. He let one of his legs fall off the couch while raising the other, not really comfortable but he wants more of that friction.

  
“Nnghh~ Tobio-chan, what did I say?” Tooru stopped his grinding, glaring at the black haired boy, who whined loudly. “N-not to… to move" He whimpered as Tooru stood up. “I'm s-so sorry, I'll be good, sir ple-ase!” He sobbed, gripping his boyfriend's shirt while rubbing his legs together in an attempt to ease his predicament. 

  
Tooru didn't say anything and hoisted the sobbing boy on his shoulder, giving him a soft kiss on the waist before smacking his ass, the action causing a choked up cry to come out of the blue-eyed boy's lips. He trudged the stairs, his footsteps echoing along with the noise of the TV downstairs.

He huffed, kicking down the door to their bedroom before throwing Tobio unto the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Tobio's form was illuminated by the moonlight seething through the window, making him glow. Tooru felt like he'd been blessed with an ethereal being as a lover.

“Sir?” Tobio's shaky voice snapped the older from his reverie. The younger steadied himself on his elbows, his gaze trained on his beloved before letting his legs fall apart. “Sir, please play with me~” He cooed, wiggling his ass towards the older. “W-weren't you stressed o-out from work?” He continued, voice sweet and innocent, contrasting the way he looked at the moment.

Tooru chuckled, how could he have such a blunt yet adorable and drop dead sexy boyfriend? Then again, have you seen Oikawa Tooru? He pressed his chest against the other boy's back, snaking an arm around the raven's torso as Tooru bit his shoulders hard, enough for the latter to taste a bit of metallic tanginess.

His precious little angel let out a helpless gasp, squirming a little underneath him. Tooru smiled before continuing his biting, leaving onslaughts of bite marks on Tobio's pale skin. “So pretty marked up as mine~” He cooed, lapping at the Mark’s to ease some ache he caused for his baby.

“J-Just for you, S-sir. Only for you~” The younger purred. He loves it when Tooru gets all possessive about him, he'll never admit it but he gets so heated everytime his boyfriend marks him as his and use him as much as he pleases. 

“I know, pretty, I know" He raised to tilt Tobio's head up before claiming the latter's lips with his own, making out with his beloved as if it would be their last moment together. Tobio moaned at the kiss, gripping the sheets underneath his palm, the position is uncomfortable but it was easily forgotten by how Tooru's tongue dominated every crevices inside his cavern and how it coaxed his tongue into a sensual dance full of love for his darling Tobio.

Soon, the dance ended as the need for air became prominent but the passion didn't die down as Tooru tugged Tobio's panties to the side. “Oh?” A short remark came out of him. “Seems like you had fun earlier~” He grinned, rubbing a finger on the slicked up entrance. “All prepped for me, huh?” He added, slipping a finger into the warmth but never attempting to move it.

“Yes! Ple-Ngh~Please Sir~” Tobio pleaded, rocking against the other's finger. “Not enough! W-want sir's cock in me!” He drooled at the thought of his Sir's cock splitting his little ass and molding him into a slutty plaything. He loved it, the feeling of being small and fragile against his significant other.

“Slut" Tooru spat, pulling his finger out and tugging his slacks down, enough to get his cock out before slamming into the submissive without a hitch. “You little fucking w-whore~ mm~” He moaned, thrusting shallowly into Tobio to help the latter adjust to his size.

Something Tobio,apparently, didn't like. He groaned in displeasure before pulling his hips back and slamming himself against his lover before peering at the brunette with glassy blue eyes. “Please, Sir?” He whimpered softly, laying his head on his forearms and arching his back to entice his lover.

And it worked like a charm~

Tooru started to pump Tobio's inside full with his dick, not stopping for even a moment. “This is wh-nngh~ what you want, right? Fucking bitch" He rasped out as he continues to piston his hips, claiming Tobio's inside and leaving it sore with pleasure.

It didn't take long for Tooru to find that special place that made Tobio squeal and for him to start abusing it, reducing his volleyball obsessed lover into a mess of tears and moans with slutty expressions to match the ongoing pleasure that his older lover gave to him. 

Tobio was close, Tooru could tell, even through the hazy fog of lust clouding his mind, his Tobio was cumming. He abruptly stopped his thrusting as he flipped the boy over, loving the wrecked beauty beneath him.

“Sir~” The beauty whined, spreading his legs wider and wrapping his arms around Tooru. “please-" 

Tooru didn't waste any time before resuming his merciless thrusting, making sure to hit Tobio's prostate in this new position. He's close as well, just a little bit more and he'll explode inside his beloved.

“Tobio-chan, I love-"

“RING,RING,RING"

  
The annoying sound of the alarm clock woke Tooru up from his dream. “Goddamnit, I was close too!!” He groaned, looking at the tent on his boxers before getting up and going to the bathroom.

After taking care of his “problem" and getting ready, he hopped to the the nearest grocery store to buy some things.There, he bumped into a certain ravenette and a (used to be) turnip headed kouhai of his, walking hand in hand with smiles gracing their faces as the gold bands on their index fingers mocked Tooru as they glint in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> "Do we really need these friendship band, Kindaichi?" Tobio asked, picking up a bag of marshmallows and placing it on the cart before looking at the taller man. 
> 
> "N-Not really... but....ᶦᵗ'ˢ ʲᵘˢᵗ ʷᵉ'ᵛᵉ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ᵈᵒⁿᵉ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᴵ ʷᵃⁿᵗᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ˢʰᵒʷ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᶦᵗ'ˢ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵃˢᵗ ⁿᵒʷ" Yuutarou whispered, looking away from the other. "Just shush it and go!" He grumbled.
> 
> Tobio smiled a little before walking to another aisle, gasping as he saw his former rival/senpai. "Oikawa-san, it's been a while." He bowed, wondering why the other had a dark look on his face. 
> 
> "Tobio-chan, yeah~" The other answered, a strained smile on his face as he stared at the band on Tobio's finger. "I didn't know you got married~" The older continued, his voice lack of teasing and filled with animosity instead.
> 
> "O-oikawa-san! I'm not m-married!" Tobio squeaked, attracting Yuutarou's attention. "KINDAICHI G-GAVE ME THIS AS A FRIENDSHIP BAND" He yelled, voice cracking a little as his face was engulfed with red.
> 
> "Oh..."
> 
> "Y-yeah, excuse me now" Tobio turned around to go back to his friend bit was stopped by a hand on his wrist.
> 
> "Wanna go out for a coffee as an apology for that misconception?"
> 
> · · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·
> 
> ❣𝑾 𝑯 𝑨 𝑻 ❣


End file.
